Heroes vs Sirens
by ajlutz04
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel made up a band called The Sirens. They have to compete in Battle of the Bands with a world-famous band that just joined their high school- The Heroes. Band AU. The story is way better than the summary, I promise! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic, so yeah, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I walked through Goode High School with my friends, Thalia, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel. You see, my friends and I were just thinking this was going to be a regular day. We were wrong.

I had gray eyes, my long blond hair in princess curls. I wore a gray tee shirt, black hoodie, jeans, and gray Converse sneakers.

Thalia had on black eyeliner to make her electric-blue eyes stand out, and her short black hair was spiky. She wore a 'Death to Barbie' tee shirt, black jeans, and black leather combat boots.

Piper wore no makeup, like me, and her kaleidoscope eyes changed color. Her brown hair was in a neat French braid. She wore a loose white tank top, high-waisted jeans, and white Converse high-tops.

Calypso's long auburn hair was in a straight ponytail, and her brown eyes sparkled. She wore a loose tan tank top tucked into a black skater skirt, and black Converse high-tops that went to her ankles.

Hazel's chocolate skin and dark, frizzy hair complimented her gold-colored eyes. She wore a black tee shirt, faded jeans, and black ankle boots.

Our lockers were all by each other, so that made it easy for us to talk between classes if we wouldn't get to see each other in the class.

"See you later?" I asked my friends, and they all nodded before I headed off to my first class, architecture.

First, second, and third period went by in a blur, and it was lunch before I knew it.

I walked to the cafeteria with Hazel and Thalia.

"So," I began. "Do you guys want to come to my place after school?"

Hazel said, "Sure," and Thalia just grunted, which I took as a yes. We reached the lunchroom, got our trays, and sat with Calypso and Piper.

"You guys want to come to my house after school?" I asked them, and they nodded.

"Did you hear?" I heard a girl behind me squeal.

"Hear what?" another girl asked.

"About Battle of the Bands next Friday!" the other squealed again.

I focused back on my friends. "So how have you guys been?" I asked.

"Well, my mom's a drunk mess all the time, as usual," Thalia grunted.

"My mom's fashion-crazy, as usual," Piper said.

"My dad's strict, as usual," Calypso sighed.

"Meh," Hazel shrugged.

"Oookay…" I blinked.

The rest of lunch was awkward. We just sat there, making small talk now and then. By the end of lunch, we decided that we would hang out at my house for a little bit, then stay the night at Piper's place.

The rest of the day sped by as well. Before I knew it, I was picking up my new book from the librarian, Ms. Minerva, and walking out to my car.

I had Piper and Calypso in my car, and Hazel rode with Thalia. We pulled up to my house within ten minutes, and walked up to my front door.

"Hi mom!" I called when we walked inside the white two-story house.

"Hey Annabeth!" my mother, Athena Chase, called.

"Hi Ms. Chase!" my friends called.

"Hello girls!" she called back.

"We'll be in my room mom!"

"Okay sweetie! Try not to destroy anything this time!" she called. Oh yeah, last time we were all here, Thalia got mad and ended up totally wrecking a bunch of stuff upstairs…

Anyways, we all ran up to my nicely designed room. My mom was an architect, so yes, she designed our house. It was a long room that had gray walls, and my queen-sized bed on the right-hand side. It had white and gray chevron covers, and was decorated with a bunch of pillows. A whit bedside table had my radio/alarm-clock with my phone's charging dock. An octagonal bay window was in the middle of the room, on the wall that was opposite of the door. It had a long gray cushion on the bottom part, so I could sit on it. The left-hand side had a white dresser with a mirror in between two doors- the one to the right going to my bathroom, and the left one going to a small walk-in closet. A small white desk sat between where my bed and bay window were, holding my laptop.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. My friends just shrugged. Thalia sat in my black leather office chair and propped her feet up on the desk. Piper and Calypso sat down on my bed, and Hazel sat on the bay window. I sat on the bed. We just sat there for a few minutes, when I suddenly perked up. "Let's go in the basement."

My friends all nodded, and grinned.

My basement was nothing special. It was unfinished, and there was a leak in one spot of the ceiling.

There was some music stuff down there that we didn't use- an old piano and guitar. Other than that it was mostly boxes and an old black desk.

Thalia sat in a wooden chair at the desk, and the rest of us walked around. That's when Thalia did something that pretty much changed our lives. She found two pencils and started hitting them on the desk like drumsticks.

She played a nice beat, really. Then Calypso seemed to get an idea. She ran over to the piano and played a tune that went well with Thalia's beat. Piper ran over to the old guitar and strummed a tune to accompany the tune. Honestly, it sounded great.

Hazel started making sound effects, and then everybody stopped. "That actually sounded… good," Thalia marveled. "Yeah. Why don't we try a real song?" I suggested. I told them what song we should try, and they all nodded. "I'll sing lead. Piper, you do guitar and help with harmonizing. Hazel, do sound effects, Calypso, do piano, and Thalia, you drum with the pencils." They all nodded, and we began.

(Annabeth- _italics,_ Piper- **bold** )

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only one I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

' **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you've brought to life, to life**

 _ **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin, is a holy gray I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 **I'll let you set the pace**

' **Cause I'm not thinking straight, my head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_

 _ **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_ **(like you do)**

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_ **(yeah)**

 _ **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**_

 **What are you waiting for?**

 _I'll let you set the pace_

' _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around and I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_ **(like you do)**

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**_ **(Yeah)**

 _ **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**_

 _What are you waiting for?_

We ended the song, and it was quiet for a long minute.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia jumped up. "We should do Battle of the Bands next Friday!"

We stared at her then we all agreed in cheers. "And Annabeth!" Calypso squealed. "You sounded amazing!"

"You did too!" I told her.

"Oh!" Piper suddenly burst. "I think I have a studio somewhere in my house! We could do some work there!"

We all nodded I excitement and we hopped in me and Thalia's car to head over to Piper's.

 **Okay, so challenge! I'm going to try to put at least one song in every chapter if I can, and you guys can guess what the song(s) is/are!**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **~ajlutz04~**


	2. Goodbye

**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating. Now I want you all to know that I am completely heartbroken to tell you this, but I will no longer be a Fanfiction author. I am switching over to to write my stories. I will be continuing both** _ **Heroes vs Sirens**_ **and** _ **Rising Heroes (Book 1)**_ **on the site. If you want to continue following the stories, you can check on for them. Other stories will be posted there, too. My username is ajlutz04 still, and I will have the stories reachable from my profile page as well as personality quizzes and such. I'm so sorry that I'm doing this, but I have my reasons. Thank you all for being amazing, and never stop shining bright, like Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo do. Love you all, and goodbye!**

 **~ajlut04, signing off.~**


End file.
